Application awareness services for identification and control of application-specific network traffic have been deployed as a network appliance-based service. The network appliance intercepts network traffic to identify and track end user applications, being run on a customer network, according to customer policy for the customer network. The computational requirements, for identification and control of application traffic, scales with both the growth of the quantity of applications being identified as well as the quantity of network users.